The wedding.
by Linkgirl1
Summary: Link and Zelda are getting married. They both have major wedding jitters!
1. Wedding jitters!

It was one month after Link asked Zelda to be his wife. Today was the wedding day. They were both so excited about this day that they barely got any sleep.  
  
"Link, wake up!" The lady like Gerudo girl named Tilkate said as she tried to wake the sleeping hero. "I don't want to!" He moaned. She rolled her eyes and grinned. "Okay, I'll just tell Zelda that you won't make it to the wedding." She said. His eyes shot open and he got out of bed quickly. "I'm awake! I'm awake!" He said. She could tell he was very nervous and excited. "Okay. Well you need to eat some breakfast. Zelda is already getting ready." She said as she walked out of his room. He nodded and began getting dressed.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
"Impa, I am scared stiff!" Zelda exclaimed to her nanny named Impa who was also the Sage of Shadow. "It will be okay." Impa said trying to comfort her friend. "I'm scared that I'm going to embarrass myself. What if I trip while walking down the aisle?! Or say something stupid while I'm giving my vows?!" Zelda said pacing back and forth in her room. "Is Link awake?!" She asked as Tilkate entered her room. "Yes he is." She answered. "What is he doing?" Zelda asked with her same nervous tone. Tilkate laughed. "He's eating. Don't worry. Talon and Darunia are going to help him get ready. Just like me and Impa are helping you." She said also trying to calm the nervous Princess. "Sorry, I've just never been so nervous in my life!" Zelda said as she sat on her bed. "Well I got a surprise for you." Tilkate said as she walked out of the room for a couple seconds and then walked back into the room. Zelda smiled when she saw Tilkate holding a beautiful wedding dress. It was similar to the one that she made when Zelda was about to be forced to marry Keel, but instead of diamonds around the waist, it was small diamonds on the entire dress. They glistened when the sun shone through the window and onto the diamonds. Instead of a tiara it was two white daisies (it was spring) with a long silky veil attached to them.  
  
"Oh, Tilkate, it's so beautiful!" Zelda gasped. "Thanks." Tilkate replied almost blushing. "Thank you so much!" Zelda said giving her friend a hug. "You're welcome." Tilkate said with a smile. "Now let's get this thing on you."  
  
Link was now finished with breakfast. When he got into his room, Talon the owner of Lon Lon Ranch and Darunia the king if the Gorons and Sage of Fire was already there. "Good morning, brother!" Darunia said. "Good morning, Talon. Good morning, Darunia." Link replied. "Are you nervous, Link?" Talon asked. "Very!" Link sighed. Talon and Darunia laughed and patted Link's shoulder. "It will be alright. Just don't do anything stupid." Talon said. "I'll try not to." Link replied.  
  
He then walked over to his closet. "Let's see what the royal dresser picked for me to wear." He said. He opened the closet and saw a nice and fancy outfit. It was a baby blue tunic with white pants and a long sleeve white shirt. Black boots and a dark red belt. There was no hat and he hated that because he hated not wearing a hat. "Oh well. It's worth it." He thought. "Let's get you ready, kid." Talon said. "Yeah." Link replied.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Short yes? Well it's supposed to be short. I didn't want to make a very long and very boring story that's only based on one day, ya know? 


	2. Even more wedding jitters!

"Oh, Princess! You look so beautiful!" Tilkate said as Zelda got into her wedding dress. "Thanks, Tilkate." She replied. "Link, is a very lucky young man." Impa commented. "I'm a very lucky woman." Zelda replied. She walked to her mirror and looked at herself. She was indeed very beautiful. All the Hylian men were jealous when they found out that she was getting married. Same thing happened with Link. All the love struck teen-agers' hearts were broken when they found out that he was to be married. She smiled and walked to her makeup table. She was so nervous and shaky that when she tried to put on eye liner, her hand slipped and it got all over her face. "Dang!" She said. "Let me help. You're too shaky to do this." Tilkate offered. "Thanks. I can't seem to calm down." Zelda said. "That's how I was when….never mind." Tilkate stopped. Zelda gave her a puzzled look. "What was she going to say?" She thought.  
  
Link was already dressed and almost ready. "I wonder how Zelda's doing." He said. "Ah, she's fine." Talon said. "Yeah, she's a tough woman." Darunia added. "That's one of the things I love about her. She's so nice, smart, strong and not to mention beautiful." Link said. "That she is." Talon replied.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." A voice said.  
  
The three turned around and saw Navi flying into the room. "Where were you?" Link asked. "I was busy with the flowers." She answered. "How do they look?" Darunia asked. "They're beautiful." Navi said. He loved flowers a lot. The only kind a flower that grew in Death Mountain were Bomb Flowers and they weren't very pretty. Whenever he was in Hyrule castle he would go to the courtyard just to look at all the beautiful flowers. "Are you nervous, Link? You aren't going to try to run are you?" She asked with a laugh. "I wouldn't run from her even if everyone of my enemies were in the room with her." Link answered. "You truly love her don't you?" Talon asked. "More than anything." Link said. "I remember when you were a little boy and I asked if you wanted to marry Malon and you said yes." Talon laughed. Link smiled. "Well I knew you were kidding." He said. Darunia laughed. "My brother is too smart for you, Talon." He said. "Yeah, yeah enough with the guy talk let's just get you ready to marry Zelda!" Navi said. 


	3. Happy end.

"Look's like you're ready." Impa said. Zelda nodded and took a deep breath. "Yeah." She said.  
  
"Come on. Zelda is probably waiting to walk down the aisle." Talon said. "Okay." Link replied.  
  
Link, Talon and Darunia walked into the chapel. The whole place was filled with every Zora, Goron, Gerudo, Hylian and people from the Kakariko Village. Link wished that the Kokiri children could come, but they would die if they left the forest. Only Saria the Sage of the Forest was there. In the front was all six sages. Saria, Darunia, Rauru, Nabooru, Princess Ruto, and Impa. He looked to the left ad saw Talon, Malon and Mr. Ingo from Lon Lon Ranch. Though Malon and Princess Ruto had a crush on Link, they were still very happy for him.  
  
Everyone stopped chattering and stood up when the music played when Zelda walked into the room. She couldn't stop smiling. Especially when she saw her handsome husband-to-be standing across from her. She walked down the aisle scared to death that she would fall. She had to use her power to keep herself from falling.  
  
Link held out his hand when she finally approached him and the priest. "I've been waiting for this since the day I met you." He said. "So have I." She replied. They both gasped when they heard everyone screaming. Link's mouth dropped when he saw a Re-Dead walk into the chapel. "Dang! I thought I got rid of these guys!" He said. He grabbed a guards' sword and came charging towards the horrid creature. Everyone cheered when Link killed it. "Get its sorry body outta here." He ordered one of the guards. He walked back up to his waiting Princess. "Sorry about that." He said. Zelda smiled and kissed him. "You're always here to save the day." She said.  
  
Later that day,  
  
Link and Zelda walked out into the courtyard after the wedding was over. They both sat down on a fountain and looked at each other. "This is the same fountain that we proclaimed our love for each other, shared our first kiss and when I asked you to marry me." He said with a smile. "Yes it is." She replied looking deep into his blue eyes. "We are going to be with each other forever. No matter what happens. No one can tear us apart." He said. "Even Gaondorf and Keel couldn't keep us apart. No matter how hard they tried." She added. He smiled and put his hands on her cheeks. "I love you so much." He said softly. "I love you too." She replied. He then pulled her close to him and kissed her.  
  
Author's note: Yes very short story, but I'm about to start working on my next story. It will be A LOT longer than this and possibly "Lost in Love" 


End file.
